Magi
Magi 'Magi '(singular: magus) are magic-users from non-magical races. Elves, fair folk, and other similar races are not considered magi because they are (usually) born with the ability to use magic. There are three types of magi: the Rodis, the Tenor, and the Clepta. Each gains and uses magic in a different way. Rodis magi The most powerful type of magi is called a rodis magi. They understand intuitively how magic works, and they can learn (with time and practice) any type of magic. However, they each have an area of strength and an area of weakness (usually opposites). For instance, a human might be born with magic. They're then considered a Rodis human. They might discover they can control ice. However, they have trouble manipulating fire. Over the years, the gap between their ice abilities and fire abilities will grow. They can learn water skills, air skills, anything else related to ice pretty easily; they can learn earth skills and other non-related skills with a lot of practice (doesn't come naturally); but fire spells remain extremely taxing and difficult to learn, and after using a fire spell they must rest. For ideas on your rodis' abilities, you can visit Supernatural Powers and Abilities When a rodis has reached their maximum level of ability through research and, sometimes even, through the use of tenor magic or clepta magic, they are called a Dominus Rodis or a Champion of Justice. Tenor magi The next-most powerful type can trap the spirits in a magical item (object magics) or marking (runic magics), then channel the spirits' abilities as needed. This is called a Tenor mage. Tenors have to maintain conscious control over the spirits they're channeling, so they can't use too many at once. They also have to develop a working relationship with each spirit before the abilities are controllable. Tenors who have used the same spirits for many years can be just as powerful as Rodis, and their magics may come just as intuitively to them; however, Tenors are limited in scope to the abilities their particular spirits possess. Clepta magi The final type of mage is not capable of summoning spirits and trapping them in objects, but has gained the right to use those spirits' powers. This is called a clepta mage. Cleptas may come into their abilities by killing tenors and stealing their items; or they may learn the true names of the spirits the tenors possess, and take over ownership. They're generally frowned upon by other mages, since once they acquire someone's spirit, it's really hard for the original owner to regain control. Clepta are not well-liked by the spirits they take possession of, either, and often struggle with control. However, becoming a Clepta is possible for anyone regardless of inherent ability in magic. Even a human who's born entirely without magical ability can become a Clepta by learning the proper incantations, then speaking them in the right way. And once a Clepta has gained control of a spirit, that control is deeper and more powerful than the original bond was, since they're regarded as stronger than the Tenor who originally summoned the spirit. Champion of Justice or Dominus Rodis "Champion of Justice" or "Dominus Rodis" is a title given to a very select few castors. To qualify, a rodis must: * graduate from the University at Cethern; * master all three branches of magic (rodis, tenor, and clepta); * earn a seat on the Rodis Council; and * teach magic rather than use it for personal gain. All Champions of Justice are born rodis (since it's otherwise impossible to gain rodis magic). Because of the great difficulty involved in learning the other branches, there has never been a Champion of Justice under 40 years of age. Becoming a Champion is done with the intent of joining the Council. Notable magi (WIP) Category:People